


Always Lock The Door

by demiwitch_of_mischief



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies), 21 Jump Street - All Media Types
Genre: Delroy and Roman are good bros, Eric is thirsty for 'Brad/Jenko', Established Relationship, Hinted Eric/Jenko, I Think I'm Done Tagging For Now, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's more one-sided tbh, M/M, ZacK already knows Jenko and Schmidt's identies, Zack's really into sex with Jenko, although it's not mentioned, and left them alone so Zack could get some, between Zack/Jenko, but they don't know he knows, i don't know how to tag, on Eric's side, their real ones anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwitch_of_mischief/pseuds/demiwitch_of_mischief
Summary: Set during the party at Schimdt's.Instead of Schmidt, Molly, and Eric walking in on the three-some, they walk in on Jenko and Zack.~~~This is Slash (M/M), so if you don't like, don't read!





	Always Lock The Door

They had managed to finally wire Eric's phone so they could listen to his calls, read his texts and emails, and they did it in record time; finishing just a few mintues after Jenko had managed to grab Eric's phone. Zack said his phone was easy to crack, and he was right. Their was barely any passwords protecting his more sensitive information on it, which sucks for him, but was amazing news for Jenko.

 

Zack shot Delroy and Roman a look, which they quickly understood. Quickly making up an excuse about wanting to go back to the party-which wasn't really an excuse, they really did want to get back to the party-they left, but not before shooting Zack a thumbs up on the way out and a mouthed 'good luck'. Jenko just raised an eyebrow at that before getting distracted about how he was going to manage to put the phone back in Eric's pocket.

 

"Hey, _Brad_." Zack asked walking closer toward Jenko, until he was right in front of him.

 

Jenko paused at the name before he looked down at the ginger haired boy who was giving him a look; a look that he knew usually led to them having sex. Which wasn't a bad thing, and he would usually jump at the chance to fuck his-boyfriend? they hadn't really discussed labels yet-curly haired friend.

 

"I mean we still have time..." Zack trailed off, looking at him in hopefully with his big eyes and a hand rested on his arm stroking it.  
Jenko considered it. They might still have time, but Eric could leave before they managed to slip his phone back in his pocket. But, than again, it was the first time in awhile he and Zack were actually alone with no Delroy or Roman, or Schmidt, to cockblock them. Jenko made up his mind when Zack started to bite his lower lip, which he knew for a fact drove Jenko absolutely crazy.

  
"Fuck it." Jenko said kissing him harshly. Zack didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed up against him and moaned against his mouth. Jenko licked Zack's bottom lip, asking for entrance which he happily accepted and opened his mouth allowing Jenko's tongue to slip through; they both moaned at the feeling.

  
He continued to kiss Zack as he quickly pulled him toward the bed, stripping their clothes off along the way. 

 

* * *

Schimdt was giving Molly and Eric (and that random brunette who was always following them) a tour around his house. He had already showed them all of the rooms in the house except for his bedroom. He stopped in front of said room with the others pausing behind him. 

  
"And this is Brad's and my room." Schimdt told them, pulling open the door and immediately regretted it.

  
"Oh my god!" Molly gasped in shock, staring at the scene in front of them wide eyed. Eric looked just as shocked, but he looked a little turned on at the sight before him more than anything. The brunette who had followed them had finally stopped looking down at her phone.

 

* * *

Jenko layed on his back with Zack sitting on top of him, riding him, moving as fast as could with Jenko gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Both were moaning, with Zack letting out a few whimpered Brad's escaping his mouth. Jenko loved this position the most because he could easily see Zack's mop of curly hair move in time with his thrusts, and it meant he could go deeper in the ginger. 

 

Their thrusting wasn't in sync with one another's, but they managed to find the right pace after a few minutes. Zack let out a moan as Jenko hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars; Jenko hissed as Zack's walls clamped on his dick, almost coming inside of him.

 

Neither noticed the door opening until it was to late. 

 

"Oh my god!" A girl's voice gasped, causing Jenko to jump in surprise as he turned toward the voice and saw his 'brother' standing frozen in the doorway with his friends. He would have been embarrassed if he wasn't about to come in his-boyfriend? They _really_ needed to talk about that...maybe after they finished.

 

* * *

"Do you mind, _Doug_?  We're kind of in the *moan* middle of something!" Zack moaned out annoyed that they were being interrupted when he and Jenko had finally managed to get some alone time. He didn't stop moving his hips, and he wasn't going to stop until he came and so did Jenko; who let out a moan when Zack's hole clenched around him on purpose to get him to start moving again, which he did happily and started thrusting up hard into Zack's tightness, who let out a loud cry/wail when he hit that bundle of nerves in him which he managed to hit over and over.

 

A horrified Schmidt-who did not _ever_ want to see his best friend and his friend fuck-stuttered out a 'sorry!' and quickly closed the door. After clearing his throat-and his mind-he turned to his friends and quickly apologized. Molly just smiled awkwardly and shrugged, while Eric stared thoughtfully at the door, almost _longingly_ -what the hell was that about? The girl who had been following them around earlier had disappeared, not that anyone really noticed or cared.

 

After a moment of awkward silence Molly started to giggle, which fell into a laughing fit with the others following behind her. 

 

They went back downstairs to the party, and if Jenko and Zack finally talked about their relationship status and agreed they were boyfriends, than that was nobody's business but their own.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed, but I re-watched the movie again and this wouldn't leave me alone.  
> Also, this is my first time writing a smut scene ever for either a F/M, M/M, or F/F fic ever! And my first time actually publishing a M/M fic, so I'm sorry if it was rushed, or the sex scene wasn't great or anything, I'm working on it.  
> The title kind of sucks, but I couldn't really come up with anything cool, and it fits. They didn't lock the door.


End file.
